Les Enfants de Fairy Tail
by Mitsuki-chaan
Summary: A Fairy Tail, les enfants vivent dans la peur, c'est bien connu. Ne pas savoir si ses parents vont bien, s'inquiéter de leur moindre retard, regarder le monde avec ce regard triste. Oui, les enfants de Fairy Tail ne sont jamais tranquilles, et Natsumi ne déroge pas à la règle.


Disclamer : Les personnages et les lieux sont à Hiro Mashima, exceptés Natsumi et Sora qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination

_LES ENFANTS DE FAIRY TAIL_

''-Dis Mira, ils sont où Papa et Maman ?

- Ils sont partis en mission, Natsumi, je te l'ai déjà dis.

- Mais ça fait longtemps qu'ils auraient dû rentrer ! J'en peux plus d'attendre moi !

- Je le sais bien ma puce, mais sois patiente.''

La petite fille souffla bruyamment et sauta du comptoir du bar sur lequel elle était assise, sous le regard peiné d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs qui soupira et continua son activité précédente, c'est-à-dire essuyer les verres sales, tout en suivant des yeux la petite d'un dizaine d'années qui venait de partir. Celle-ci avait les cheveux roses et des yeux marron noisette qui, d'ordinaire, pétillait de malice. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient ternes et brillaient de larmes contenues. Cela faisait un mois que ses parents étaient partis en mission pour la guilde. En toute logique, ils auraient dû revenir après seulement une semaine, mais aucune nouvelle depuis leur départ.

Et oui, il était dur d'être l'enfant de deux mages...

OoOoO

Natsumi alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'un jeune garçon de son âge, un brun aux yeux bleus. Celui-ci dégustait tranquillement un sorbet à la menthe tandis que la jeune fille lui faisait remarquer sans grand enthousiasme :

''- Sora...tes vêtements...

- Et zut, j'croyais avoir arrêter ! Fit le brun en se rhabillant précipitamment.

- Bah apparemment non, soupira la rose.

- Houlà, ça va pas fort toi ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ?

- Comme si tu le savais pas, fit-elle en baissant la tête.''

Même s'ils étaient en conflit permanent, les deux enfants étaient bien plus proches qu'ils ne voulaient le laisser paraître. Ou bien était-ce parce-que leurs deux pères refusaient catégoriquement qu'ils restent dans la même pièce plus de dix secondes par peur qu'ils ne deviennent amis ? C'était sans doute ça.

Dans tous les cas, c'était raté car, malgré leurs disputes incessantes et les efforts non dissimulés de leurs paternels, ils entretenaient une amitié solide qui faisait sourire leurs mères.

''- Papa et Maman ne sont toujours pas revenus, murmura Natsumi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils sont repartis à pied parce-que Tonton Natsu ne supporte pas les voyages en train, rigola Sora.

- Oui, peut-être...dit la jeune fille en souriant faiblement.

- Voilà ! S'exclama le brun. Tu es plus jolie quand tu souris, tu sais ?

- Baaaka ! S'écria-t-elle en rougissant.''

Elle le tapa sur la tête et s'ensuivit une série d'insultes puis cela tourna en bagarre générale, comme toujours.

OoOoO

Ils étaient allongés sur le sol, vidés de leurs forces. C'est épuisant d'être un mage de Fairy Tail, vous ne le saviez pas ?

''- Sora ?

- Hm ?

- Comment...comment est-ce-que tu fais pour ne jamais t'inquiéter ? Pourtant, toi aussi tes parents sont en mission, non ? C'est vrai que Tonton Grey et Tata Juvia sont prudents contrairement à Papa, mais...

- En fait, j'ai peur...j'ai tellement peur que parfois mon coeur se sert si fort que je crois qu'il va exploser. J'aimerais qu'ils restent toujours près de moi mais je sais que c'est impossible, alors je me contente juste d'attendre. Un jour, peut-être qu'un malheur arrivera et je vis tous les jours avec cette éventualité sur la conscience. Bien sûr que je serais triste, bien sûr que je leur en voudrais, mais ils font tout ça pour moi et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. C'est mes parents après tout...''

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses tourna la tête pour regarder son ami. Il observait fixement le plafond, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. En réalité, il essayait juste de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

''- Un jour, nous aussi on sera des mages reconnus, comme nos parents, souffla-t-il, et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, on comprendra.''

Natsumi renifla et tourna, elle aussi, son regard vers le plafond.

''- Il y a des jours où je déteste vraiment cette guilde...''

OoOoO

La fillette marchait le long de la rivière en marchant sur le rebord de la route, quelques mètres au-dessus de l'eau.

''- Eh mais c'est la p'tite Natsumi ! S'écria un pêcheur sur sa barque.

- Fais bien attention à toi, 'faudrait pas qu'tu tombes ! Renchérit un autre en mettant ses mains en porte-voix pour qu'elle l'entende.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'écria la rose, j'ai l'habitude !''

Elle les salua en souriant pendant que l'embarcation dérivait plus loin, puis elle continua sa marche jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive chez elle.

Elle entra et alluma la lumière. Pas un bruit. Normal puisqu'elle était seule.

Elle fila sous la douche. Même si elle ne faisait pas grand chose, se battre à la guilde était suffisant pour la faire transpirer.

Une fois sortie, elle enfila un tee-shirt rose pâle trop grand pour elle appartenant à sa mère. Ainsi, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était près d'elle...

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Elle prit une chaise qu'elle approcha de la gazinière. Montant dessus, elle se mit à la tâche. Un simple curry devrait suffire et de toute façon, elle avait l'habitude d'en faire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après s'être brosser les dents, elle était allongée dans le lit de ses parents, comme tous les soirs où ils n'étaient pas là. Serrant l'oreiller de son père dans ses bras et reniflant l'odeur de sa mère sur son tee-shirt, elle se lâcha enfin. Un sanglot la secoua, puis un autre et encore un autre. Des larmes translucides coulèrent sur ses joues rosies. Elle regarda le ciel d'un noir profond de sa fenêtre grande ouverte. C'est alors qu'une étoila filante passa et elle ferma les yeux très fort en faisant le vœu que ses parents lui reviennent vite.

''- Papa...Maman...où êtes-vous ?''

OoOoO

Le lendemain, à la guilde, régnait un silence de mort lorsque Natsumi entra. Les yeux rougis que ses compagnons levèrent vers elle l'alerta.

''- Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ici ?

- Natsumi...''

Sora s'approcha d'elle et il la serra très fort dans ses bras.

''- Je suis désolé...

- Que...''

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Non, non ça ne pouvait pas être...ça ?

Elle se dégagea de son ami et s'avança vers le maître. Les larmes coulaient au fur et à mesure de ses pas.

''- Vous aviez promis ! Cria-t-elle en arrivant devant lui. Vous aviez promis que vous les protègeriez ! Pourquoi sont-ils morts alors ? Expliquez-moi...pourquoi...''

Elle tomba à genoux pendant que Makarof baissait la tête. Perdre deux de ses mages, deux de ses enfants, lui coûtait énormément.

''- Je déteste Fairy Tail !''

OoOoO

''- Natsumi ! Natsumi, ouvre la porte s'il-te-plaît.''

La jeune femme tambourinait à la porte depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà, mais aucune réponse. Elle soupira et sortit un trousseau de clé. C'était le double de la maison que Lucy lui avait donné quelques années auparavant.

''Au cas où'' avait-elle dit.

Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte, puis la referma de la même manière. Elle s'avança vers la chambre la petite mais, ne l'y trouvant pas, elle se décida de voir si elle n'était pas dans celle de ses parents. Et, en effet, elle était là, roulée en boule et secouée par des sanglots incontrôlables.

''- Natsumi...tu n'es pas seule.''

Elle tourna la tête vers elle. La jeune femme s'assit sur le rebord du lit et tendit ses bras dans lesquels la rose vint se lover tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

''- Levy...''

OoOoO

Assises devant une tasse de thé fumante, Levy et Natsumi regardait la pluie. tomber et les branches des arbres fouetter les carreaux de la fenêtre. Un silence pesant les entourait et la bleue fut la première à le briser.

''- Lucy...ta mère a laissé quelque chose pour toi.''

Elle sortit de son sac un paquet rectangulaire enveloppé dans du papier craft ainsi qu'une lettre. Elle tendit les deux à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci prit la lettre et posa le paquet sur la table. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et se mit à lire à voix haute, hésitante.

_Mon coeur,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est qu'il nous est arrivé malheur, à ton père et à moi. Je suis sincèrement désolée de la peine que nous t'infligeons. Mais sache que, même là où nous sommes à présent, nous pensons très fort à toi, ma petite chérie._

_Être mage est une chose formidable, tu sais ? Je voyais bien dans tes yeux que tu n'y croyais qu'à moitié, mais je peux t'assurer que Fairy Tail est la plus belle aventure que j'ai vécu. A part ton père, bien sûr._

_Il est normal que tu en veuilles au monde entier à présent, tout comme moi lorsque ma mère est morte... Mais relève toi et bat-toi ! La guilde compte sur toi !_

_Le paquet qui se trouve près de toi, pour peu que Levy y ait pensé mais je lui fais confiance, est en réalité le livre que j'ai écris pendant plusieurs années sur mes aventures à la guilde. Je te laisse le découvrir, il est pour toi. A l'origine, Levy aurait du être la première à lire mes mots mais...tu es ma fille, la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux et je veux que tu comprennes à quel point je t'aime._

_Natsumi...ce n'est pas vraiment un adieu puisque, où que tu ailles, ton père et moi demeurerons à jamais dans ton coeur._

_Ta mère qui t'aime et t'aimeras toujours,_

_Lucy Dragnir_

OoOoO_  
_

Allongée sur son lit après que Levy soit partie, Natsumi était plongée dans la lecture du livre de sa mère. Elle souriait, riait de temps en temps aux bêtises des mages de sa guilde qu'elle voyait sous un nouveau jour.

Arrivée à la fin du livre, elle tourna la dernière page sur laquelle était collée une photo, accompagnée d'un mot écrit à la main par sa mère :

_Aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse et c'est grâce à Fairy Tail._

_Je ne remercierai jamais assez les étoiles pour cette chance qu'elles m'ont offerte._

_La chance de pouvoir aimer, la chance de pouvoir voir grandir l'enfant que l'on chérit par-dessus tout._

Natsumi sourit. Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues, mais cette fois-ci, elle murmura :

''- J'aime Fairy Tail...''

OoOoO

Oui, à Fairy Tail les enfants sont sans cesse effrayé par l'avenir qui se présente devant eux, mais cela ne les empêche pas d'aimer la guilde de tout leur coeur...


End file.
